Rozen Mare
by slothychan
Summary: A mysterious pony doll Rarity  shows up at Twilight Sparkle's house and she must make a contract so Rarity can win the Arisu Game. Pony parody of Rozen Maiden. I'm warning you the first chapter may be boring.
1. Chapter 1:Twilight Sparkle

Chapter 1: Twilight Sparkle

Spike knocked softly on the door to Twilight's room, so not to disturb her. Twilight Sparkle was a purple unicorn with dark blue hair that had pink and purple streaks running all through it. Twilight Sparkle was a very special unicorn. Her talent was magic, but she loved studying more than, well, _anything_. The only problem was... she didnt really have any friends. When Spike knocked on the door she was rummaging through pile upon pile of books. "urgh... What is it, Spike? I'm busy!"

"Another package," the green and purple baby dragon replied. "Ooh! Ok, leave it outside the door please!"

Spike wondered what was inside the package. So far, all week, an endless amount of packages Twilight had ordered were filling up the main study in Twilight's library. Back up in Twilight's room she squealed with delight as she tore open the package. Her books had finally showed up! Which ones were they this time? _Poetry, science, the new spell book? _One could only guess, while mountain upon mountain of books were scattered everywhere upon her floor. "Ooh! Which one should i open first?" Just then, Spike dropped another box at Twilight's door. He had assumed it was yet another one Twilight's endless amount of packages. "_More packages_?" Twilight thought. That was strange. When she unwrapped the box though, there was another one inside it. Twilight slowly lifted the box. It looked ancient, dark brown in color, with a golden rose encrusted in the center. She carefully opened the box and what she saw surprised her. Inside the box was an antique ponydoll. She had beautiful purple curls in her mane and tail, and was wearing a red victorian dress and bonnet. The bonnet had a rose on each side and a green ribbon that formed a bow at the top of the dress. She wore two horseshoes on her hind hooves that were black with a pink rose. Twilight lifted the doll out of the box. _She almost looked like a real pony_. She brushed the doll's cheek with her hoof. _She felt like a real pony too_. Twilight noticed a small wind-up key at the bottom of the box. She picked it up and found a hole the same size in the ponydoll's back. Curious, she stuck the key in the hole and wound it up. After a few seconds the doll started to shake. Fear struck Twilight and she accidentally dropped it. The doll stopped shaking and lifted itself into the air. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing two huge sapphires. She slowly started to float back down. Twilight was shaking. _What is she_? she thought trembling. As if reading Twilight's mind the ponydoll spoke up. "I Rarity, the fifth ponydoll of the Rozen Mare."


	2. Chapter 2:Rarity

Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle was shocked when she heard the ponydoll spoke. "I-is this a joke?" she asked. Rarity just stared at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"G-go back to your case please!" Twilight murmured.

"That is no proper way to talk to a mare!" The white unicorn glared at Twilight. The sound of glass breaking brought their attention to a window at the back of the room. A green ponydoll with button eyes was edging towards Twilight. It held a knife in each hoof. Rarity's eyes narrowed.

"Twilight, make a contract with me."

"What?" Twilight was confused. Right then the green ponydoll threw a knife that landed just inches above Twilight's head. Twilight screamed.

"Twilight! Twilight! Make a contract with me!"

"A contract? For what?" She was too frightened to use her magic to protect herself, which took extreme concentration.

"If you value your life kiss this rose!" Rarity shouted. She wore rose ring on her hoof.

"Quickly!"

Twilight obeyed not thinking twice about it.

"Good Twilight."

A bright red light shone through the room and a rise ring appeared on Twilight's hoof. The green doll threw another knife but this time Rarity fought back. "Generosity!" she shouted for her harmony element. The green doll was hit by a shower of rose petals. The green doll collapsed and it's powers were slowly drained away.

"Well now that that's done you can leave," Twilight told Rarity.

"No, I cannot, you are my servant now."

"Y-your what?" Twilight spat.

"When we made the contract you became my medium. We are solely bound together now by this ring."

That was when Twilight noticed the ring on her hoof.

"W-w-what is this?" She struggled to pull the ring off.

"It's no use," Rarity replied. "If you try to take if you will just tear off your hoof in the process."

"How could you trick me into doing this, you petty ponydoll?"

"I did no such thing. Now as your first command I'd like a hot cup of tea."

"Why do I need to take orders from a ponydoll," Twilight grumbled.

Rarity suddenly hoofed Twilight across the cheek.

"Ouch!"

"Tea."

"Fine, fine, you stay here and don't come downstairs. I'll be back."

Twilight rushed into the kitchen and hoofed through a fresh pile of tea leaves which she rarely used "Aha!" she pulled out the right leaves for green tea and started to prepare it. When she turned around though she was not pleased. The white unicorn was sitting at the table waiting for the tea to be prepared. "I told you stay upstairs!" Twilight screamed.

"I got tired of waiting," Rarity replied.

"Twilight?" The purple unicorn heard Spike call. Twilight quickly hid Rarity behind her back as he walked into the kitchen. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes! Everything's fine here! It's not like there's another pony around here or anything! Nothing like that!" she smiled awkwardly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned, not completely buying it.

"Yep! Everything around here's Pinkie Keen!*"

"Is that tea?" Spike asked glancing at the teapot.

"Yes!"

"I thought you hated tea." Spike got a puzzled look on his face.

"Um… I do! But never hurts to try some once in a while!"

"Alright then… well tell me if you're feeling weird," he said as he left the room.

Twilight sighed a sigh of a relief. "Go back to my room! And this time don't come out again!"

"Receiving orders from a servant? How rude."

Twilight scowled. Rarity obeyed and wore a disapproving expression. When Rarity tasted the tea she shook her head. "This tea is not hot enough. Go make some more."

"You selfish ponydoll! I don't have to do anything for you!"

"Yes you do. You are my servant."

The door suddenly burst open and Spike popped his head in.

"Twilight, are you-"

Twilight froze.

"Is that a ponydoll?" Spike marveled at the elegant details.

He reached out to touch the ponydoll but was almost instantly hoofed.

"It is very rude to touch a mare without her permission."

"Sh-she talked!"

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Twilight stammered but Spike wasn't paying attention.

"Wow… she's beautiful," he gaped at the white unicorn in Victorian attire. As Spike admire her, Rarity demanded more tea. Twilight's mind was whirling with insanity. What was with all this crazyness?


End file.
